The Locket
by BethGisborne
Summary: How exactly does Mary feel after Ella and towards Chris? Will their relationship ever go beyond what they did have or not? As always rating is just to be on the safe side. Please Review!


**OK so this was just something that popped into my head after watching a music video on the internet. I never did like how it ended and I just thought I'd have a little fun. Best wishes. Please Review!**

Mary sighed as she looked out the window. It had been nearly two months since Chris Larabee had almost been killed by Ella Gaines. In those two months he had distanced himself from not only her but from the rest of the seven. That was until last week when she watched Josiah forcefully drag the gunslinger to the church where the others waited. They spent the rest of the day locked in there until well past midnight when they walked out and into the saloon as one, bruised but together and things worked out.

In those two months she had tried to understand where he was coming from. Hadn't she turned to an old friend to replace Steven? Yes but she'd listened when she was told she shouldn't marry him. Yet she couldn't blame Chris either, she still had Billy to hold onto he had nothing. She had tried in that time to get over the gunslinger, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she knew she still loved him, but she also knew he could never feel that way about her.

She looked out the window again as the breeze blew through, it was a comfortable spring day. The smell of flowers blooming made her smile as she watched Billy playing in the street with Mrs. Potters children. She had a paper to write, so putting on her apron she pushed out into the Clarion to begin. She had left the door propped open to let in the fresh air and was presently surprised when she found a small package sitting on her desk.

It was hand writing she didn't recognize. Curious she opened the paper that was sitting on top, inside was simply written "Sorry." Sighing she wondered if Billy had done something again and was trying to sweeten her up before he told her what he did.

She sat at her desk and slowly opened the package half expecting his pet frog to leap out at her. When she opened the box lid instead she found a small gold locket, with delicate flowers carved on the face. Confused she held it in her hand for a moment, it couldn't have been from Billy there was no way that he could have afforded it. Gently she opened the locket and nearly dropped it. Inside was a photograph of Chris. She could barely breathe; she knew what it was now. It was his wife's locket; Mary knew how much the locket had meant to the gunslinger, she'd seen it around his neck tucked under that shirt of his. She ran a finger over the engravings on the front, so many things running through her mind as tears fell down her cheeks. If Chris was giving this to her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Mary?" She jumped clutching the locket in her hand. Standing there in the door was Chris Larabee. He walked in dropping his hat on her desk. They never broke eye contact as he walked over to her. Reaching out he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, where he touched her burned, as if her skin was seared.

She could barely take a breath, she had a decision to make and in a split second if she handed it back she was shutting him out of her life for good, if she kept it, just the thought of that made her want to smile and sent her heart soaring. Holding her hand out she stuttered. "Help me put it on?" She saw the hint of a smile cross his face as he nodded taking the locket from her. She turned around pulling her hair out of the way letting him fasten it. His hands slowly snaked down her arms pulling her into him.

"I'm sorry Mary for hurting you." He said softly into her ear, his breath causing her to shiver. "I was a fool for not seeing what I needed or wanted was right in front of me. I was blind out of fear." His arms slowly wrapped themselves around her waist. "I love you Mary and have since the day you took on those cowboys trying lynch Nathan. I can't promise much Mary, other than I'll love you and Billy with every part of me." He began to trail kisses down her neck the stopped leaning his cheek against her ear. "I love you Mary more than anything."

Mary's hand strayed to the locket now hanging around her neck. She knew he loved her; she had seen the look on his face and hoped she wasn't just dreaming it up, but his gift had proven it. Tears fell down her cheeks as she found his hands and leaned back into him. "I love you Chris from the time you stormed in here after my first story on you." She heard him laugh as he tightened his hold on her. "I don't care what happens tomorrow or next month. I've just always wanted you, scars and all." She added softly. Having him so close was going to be her undoing and she knew it, and yet she didn't care.

"Join me for supper tonight." He said softly. "The boys would like to hear we're getting married finally."

"Is that what we are doing?" She said a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yep." He reluctantly let go of her letting her turn to look at him. Grinning he picked up his hat. "I wont' be able to handle having to court you first." He winked at her heading towards the door.

"Mr. Larabee." She said placing her hands on her hips stalking towards him. He paused and looked at her slightly amused.

"Ma'am?"

She straightened her apron. "I do not appreciate you walking in here doing that to me then thinking you can just leave without anything else." She crossed her arms and struggled to maintain a straight face.

Chris on the other hand didn't bother. He walked over grabbed her by the arms and proceeded to kiss her breathless before heading back towards the door. "Afternoon Mary."


End file.
